Miner Wars 2081
}} | genre = Survival, Space Simulation, FPS | modes = Single Player, Multiplayer | ratings = TBA | platforms = XBLA, Windows | media = | input = | version = | requirements = }} Miner Wars 2081 is a first-person action-survival space simulation game set in the year 2081. This first instalment of the Miner Wars franchise is currently being developed by Keen Software House a. s., an independent software company comprised of ex-2K Games staff http://rpgamex.com/previews/miner-wars-a-secret-gem-of-e3-2011/, and the former producers of titles such as Descent and Red Faction: Guerrillahttp://www.gamershell.com/news_104642.html. Taking place in a post-apocalyptic inner Solar System, approximately 10 years after the destruction of Earth. The premise of the story supposes a very limited technological advancement, and a population desperately struggling to live long-term in space without a home planet. War breaks out over vital resources such as food, oxygen and fuel. Official development of the project commenced in 2009. Miner Wars 2081 will run on the VRAGE engine, built and tailored specifically for the title. http://www.minerwars.com/ Gameplay The player controls a mining ship on a trek adventure across the inner Solar System. Miner Wars 2081 is an action-oriented game, set in a fully destructible and open-world environment, which remains persistent as players complete missions or play online with others. Realism and survival will be key aspects of gameplay. Inventory and the way players use resources such as fuel, ammunition, oxygen, ore, and weapons will be important when surrounded by dozens of warring factions. Multiplayer Miner Wars 2081 features both competitive and co-operative multiplayer. Players are able to complete the entire story campaign with multiple online allies. Background The game is set in the year 2081, 10 years after the destruction of Earth. Being so early in space technology and colonization, the people of Earth are ill-equipped to survive in space indefinitely. Mining colonies previously established in space allowed some 120,000 people to live in space and continue the species. Development Development on the Miner Wars franchise began in 2002 as a side project by Marek Rosa, the current Founder and CEO of Keen Software House. http://www.keenswh.com/aboutus/ In 2009 the project began full-time work and a production team was formed. Originally planned for release in 2011, a trailer was released in 2010 that caught the eye of Audio Director Dan Wentz, sound artist for games such as Saints Row, FreeSpace, and Red Faction. The production team continued to grow in 2010, and there are currently around 30 core developers both working internally at their headquarters in Prague, and externally in America. The website has undergone several changes, and collects regular feedback from gamers through the forums. In October of 2010, the pre-alpha version of Miner Wars 2081 was released to the public, with a free demo version and discounted pre-order version. Miner Wars 2081 is expected for publish in Q1 2012. Platforms Miner Wars 2081 will be available for Windows PC, and later released on Xbox 360 Live arcadehttp://games.teamxbox.com/xbox-360/2354/Miner-Wars/ References Category:Upcoming video games Category:Windows games Category:Xbox 360 games